


you're the best

by twinkwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're lame nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwoozi/pseuds/twinkwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao has a crush on Jihoon and he's not very vague, but Jihoon is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the best

**Author's Note:**

> i'm weak for every jihoon ship.

Minghao's crush on Jihoon is no secret, he doesn't really try to hide it. By the way the younger clings to his hyung and follows him around, offers him assistance any chance he gets and all but fights someone for a spot beside the shorter, it wasn't hard for the others to figure it out. Except for Jihoon himself. He's as oblivious as it gets. 

"Where's Jihoon hyung?" Minghao questions, eyes wide and eyebrows raised in question. 

Seungkwan doesn't bother to turn his gaze away from the mirror where he watches himself sway. "He went to his studio." 

Wiping the sweat from today's practice off his forehead, Minghao makes a quick decision to visit Jihoon.

Jihoon had disappeared the second they finished practicing, not even giving himself a chance to rest for a few minutes. Minhao pouts at this, he hates it when Jihoon overworks himself.

He stops by a vending machine on his way to the recording studio and gets both himself and his hyung a drink with a warm smile on his face. 

The smile doesn't vanish once he's standing in front of the closed door, if anything it only gets warmer. Unlike a few of the rest who are a bit wary of bothering Jihoon when he's working in his studio due to his occasional temper, Minghao is fearless and finds Jihoon's temper charming. 

With a confident knock on the door, Minghao pushes the door open and instantly spots Jihoon glaring at the computer screen and typing away at the keyboard. He doesn't notice nor hear Minghao enter the room due to the headphones and his unwavering glare at the screen. 

Minghao doesn't make his presence known for a few seconds, he opts to let Jihoon work on whatever it is he's working on and finds himself staring at him intently. 

Eventually, Minghao pulls a chair and places it beside Jihoon's, the older only notices his presence after Minghao waves the cold drink in front of his face. Jihoon startles a bit, his eyes wide and his mouth open in slight shock. He composes himself in a matter of seconds and accepts the drink with a light smile on his face. 

"Thanks." his smile is light and warm and Minghao's heart skips a beat. 

Minghao only nods in response and takes a sip of his own drink.  He gestures to the computer screen curiously, "What are you working on, hyung?" 

Jihoon rubs his eyes tiredly before replying, "A song for the new album, I can't get the beat just right thought." His voice is rough from exhaustion and Minghao's eyebrows furrow in worry. It's been at least two days since Jihoon has slept in the dorm, but Seungcheol wouldn't let anyone come bother Jihoon because he knew the latter wouldn't listen to them until he finished the song.

"You'll get it eventually, hyung." He encourages, a confident smile on his face. "But...hyung, you need to rest! Have you even slept at all? You didn't even sit down after we finished practicing." Minghao pouts and feels himself overflowing with worry at the bags under Jihoon's eyes.

"I'm fine." is all Jihoon says before he turns his attention back to the screen. 

Minghao clicks his teeth, unhappy with the fact that Jihoon won't take care of himself properly. 

"C'mon hyung, turn this off and lets go back together, alright?" he tries again, a hopeful look on his face. 

Jihoon doesn't turn to look at him, he only shakes his head and reaches for his headphones. 

Before Minghao can even process it, he finds himself reaching out and taking hold of Jihoon's wrist. Jihoon turns to look at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised at the sudden grip. 

Minghao finds himself shaking a little, despite his confidence only seconds before. The small contact with Jihoon sends a warm shiver down his spine and he licks his lips, making up his mind. 

"Hyung," he says, not letting go of Jihoon's wrist. "Come back to the dorm with me." 

Jihoon, still stunned from Minghao's sudden actions, weakly replies, "I-I can't, I have to finish this." 

Minghao, expecting this answer, doesn't back down and moves his grip from Jihoon's wrist to his hand. Minghao's breath hitches at the feel of Jihoon's hand in his own, his heart is pounding loudly in his chest and he can't help the smile on his face. 

"You can finish it tomorrow, just come back and rest." Minghao looks at him directly, taking in Jihoon's suddenly blushing face and wide eyes and committing it to memory. "Come back with me, hyung." he leans forward and presses his lips against Jihoon's, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest when he feels Jihoon gasp against his lips.

He sits back, a radiating smile on his face that he doubts will ever go away. 

Jihoon stares at him with eyes wide and his face bright red. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. 

Minghao stands up, "Let's go, together."

Jihoon looks away and mutters, "Fine." before turning to save his work and shut down his computer.

They walk out, hand in hand, and Minghao has never been happier. 


End file.
